Mowgliladdin: The Return of Rasputin
The story opens with a band of robbers arriving in their hideout with their latest spoils. Just as their incompetent leader, Mr. Krabs, decides to keep most of the gold and treasures for himself, much to the anger of his men, Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, and Xem steal the treasures back and distribute most of it among the poor of the kingdom--with the exception of a jewel flower, which Mowgli intends to give to Princess Melody. Upon their arrival, Princess Melody announces to Mowgli a surprise which King Eric and Queen Ariel intend to reveal during dinner. Meanwhile, in the desert, Bartok manages to dig himself and Rasputin's genie lamp out of the sand, into which the Genie had fired them. Rasputin orders Bartok to release him at once, but Bartok, tired of being treated badly, throws the lamp into a nearby well. Bartok then returns to the kingdom, where he proceeds to tell Mowgli that Rasputin had forced him into his service by hypnosis, but Mowgli is not fooled and tries to capture him. While chasing Bartok, Mowgli has a run-in with Mr. Krabs and some of his men, but Bartok, who is fed up with suffering from bad treatment yet again, interferes, saving Mowgli's life in the process. Now willing to give Bartok a fair chance, Mowgli returns with him to the palace, where they are greeted by Genie, who has returned from seeing the world. That night, King Eric and Queen Ariel announce that they want to make Mowgli their new grand vizier. Trying to draw on the good mood, Mowgli attempts to persuade King Eric and Queen Ariel to forgive Bartok, but Bartok inadvertently ruins the dinner when Mufasa chases him into the room. King Eric, Queen Ariel, and Princess Melody are furious, and Princess Melody leaves the room heartbroken that Mowgli did not trust even her about this. With Bartok's help, though, Princess Melody eventually reconciles with Mowgli. Meanwhile, Rasputin, by luck, is found by Mr. Krabs. As Rasputin is a genie, he is bound by the rules of obedience to his master and thus handicapped by Mr. Krabs's habitual incompetence. Rasputin desires to be free so he can get revenge on Mowgli, but needs Mr. Krabs's cooperation to do this. With the use of trickery, Rasputin still asserts his power by tricking Mr. Krabs into wasting two of his wishes before making him return to the kingdom; Once in the palace, Rasputin reveals himself to Bartok and forces him to play along with his plans. The next day, Mowgli, King Eric, and Queen Ariel depart to have a discussion at a place suggested by Bartok. After they leave, Rasputin confronts the Genie, Baloo, Bagheera, and Xem in the Palace gardens and shows his power, imprisoning the pair. Meanwhile, Mowgli has a talk with King Eric and Queen Ariel that earns his acceptance as the future grand vizier. When Mowgli thanks Bartok, he is ambushed by Mr. Krabs and Rasputin, the latter disguised as a squad of flying horsemen. King Eric and Queen Ariel are kidnapped and Mowgli is thrown into a raging river. Rasputin, however, spares his life in order to exact his revenge in the most painful way possible: by splitting him away from all his loved ones. To this purpose, he leaves fake evidence and masks himself as Princess Melody to implicate Mowgli with the alleged murder of King Eric and Queen Ariel, and Mowgli is thrown into the dungeon, to be executed by beheading come morning. In the dungeon, Princess Melody and the others berate Bartok for betraying them, but their anger is quickly forgotten when Bartok chooses to attempt to free Genie so he can save Mowgli. Bartok succeeds just in time, and the Genie frees the others. Once free, Mowgli decides to attempt to stop Rasputin. Genie tells Mowgli that, in order to destroy Rasputin, his lamp must be destroyed before Mr. Krabs wishes him free. Bartok chooses not to face Rasputin, and the others let him go without blame on account of their new freedom. Rasputin and Mr. Krabs celebrate Mowgli's death, and Rasputin asks Mr. Krabs to use his third wish to set him free, but Mr. Krabs hesitates, suspicious of Rasputin's motives. During their argument, Mowgli and the others try to steal the lamp, but are eventually discovered, and Rasputin blows them out of the throne room into the palace garden. Mr. Krabs is caught on a tree branch, and the lamp falls to the ground. Mowgli, Princess Melody, Baloo, Bagheera, Xem, the Genie, and Carpet engage Rasputin in combat, but even when bound by the rules of the Genie, he easily outmatches them, using his tremendous powers to stop them from getting the lamp. His indiscriminate use of power opens a fissure in the ground which is filled with magma. Thoroughly trapped, Mowgli, Princess Melody, Baloo, Bagheera, Xem, and the Genie face certain death when suddenly Bartok reappears and grabs the lamp. Rasputin blasts him, leaving him for dead, but Bartok manages to recover for a moment and uses his last ounce of strength to kick the lamp into the magma. The lamp melts upon landing in the magma, and thus Rasputin meets his end by violently imploding into a cloud of dust. To the joy of all, Bartok recovers from his injuries, since it is among a Genie's set of laws that he can't use his powers to kill. Amidst the celebration, however, Mowgli tells King Eric and Queen Ariel that he is not yet ready to become a grand vizier, because first he wants to see the world. Princess Melody declares that she will join him, but Bartok objects to this and continues to rant as the film ends. Mr. Krabs, meanwhile, still hanging on a tree branch, dismayed that he will never get his third wish with Rasputin and his lamp gone.